


Local Hot Topic

by Loading_Screen



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Twilight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Romance, Twilight Renaissance, Twilight Series Rewrite, emo twilight, no beta we die like men, please give me a chance and read this, plots are different from canon whoop, slow burn maybe?, started off as a joke but I decided to seriously write this, was crack now its not, will put more tags as I update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loading_Screen/pseuds/Loading_Screen
Summary: [This started as a joke but I decided to start seriously writing this.]Bella Swan was into all the things that made up a stereotypical edgy depressed teen in the early 2000s, and she could honestly care less about the opinions of the white conservative town she recently moved into. She finds a possible friendship sparking with the towns' local hot-topic, the Cullen family; who were not only allusive, but deviated from the town's status quo of fashion and life-style.Basically emo/ sub-culture Bella meets equally as if not more, emo/ sub-culture Cullen family. This is more of a twilight rewrite where the characters have more time to meet and just vibe with each other before getting thrown into chaos.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Jasper Hale
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Twilight fic. It started out as a joke during my lunch period while sitting outside my English class with my friends. But as I kept writing, I found myself wanting to seriously write and investing more effort into it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ^^

My eyes opened to sunlight casting heavy shadows in my room. Before heading to the bathroom, I put on a long-sleeved striped shirt and wore a black MCR t-shirt with tears at the edge of the sleeves, tucking it into a pair of faded ripped black high-waisted jeans. My hands grasped my worn black leather messenger bag and I shoved my makeup bag into it. I rushed out the door with my black leather platform boots and chains clacking and clicking against the uneven concrete floors.

I got to school before anyone else, the security guard gave me a weird look as he opened the door for me, eyeing my heavily black and ripped outfit. I pushed the doors to the girl’s bathroom open with a grunt and threw my bag on the floor. I reached down and took my makeup bag out and began covering my face with powders and creams.

After a full face of makeup was done, heavy shadows and darkly lined wings, I could hear students starting to crowd into the school's halls. I pressed my lips painted black down and checked for any stray marks. Finally content with the make-up, I stuffed my makeup bag back into my school bag. 

A loud burst of giggles muffled behind the heavy doors alerted me and I began to grab my things more quickly, not wanting to deal with stares and unsaid judgment.  
The group of girls who were laughing loudly opened the doors as I reached the door. Their smiles stopped as they stared at me from head to toe. They quickly moved away from  
the door as I pushed out.

"What- that's so much black-" a girl said as her friend lightly smacked her in the arm. I heard them giggling behind the closed doors. Narrowing my brows, I speed-walked my way to class.

‘Why do people have to comment on the way other’s dress? It’s not any of their business. Just let people live their lives, damn.’

"Ms. Swan", my biology teacher remarked as I walked into the classroom before the second bell rings. "Would it kill you to lighten up the colors of your clothing?"

Internally groaning, I mumbled a "yeah" and walked quickly to my seat. The kid who was supposed to sit next to me had been out since the school year began, it had been a week and a half now.  
I assumed that his family had extended their summer vacation a bit.

"Mr. Cullen had told me that his family would be back soon Ms. Swan, worry not, your lab partner will be back shortly." 

I nodded as other students began entering the classroom. 

'Cullen.. is that his last name?' 

I decided to ask Charlie about when he comes back home from the station.  
Class began, I zoned out, watching the sun violently shine onto the concrete pavement, burning the ground and ants.

\+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +

"Hey.. Dad", my voice cracked a bit at the word 'dad', I cringed internally. Charlie looked up from his mashed potatoes that I had whipped up quickly, "Yeah?".  
"Do you know anything about the Cullens?"  
Charlie frowned and put his utensils down. He took a deep breath, "The Cullens are a very nice family and they do so much for our small town." He stopped and took another bite of mashed potatoes. "I know there are folks out here who think they're weird because they.." He trails off and nudged his head towards me.

“Because they dress like me?”

He nodded, “Well not only that, but you know, small town folks are pretty judgmental about things they don’t think as ‘normal’.” He set his spoon down to make air-quote gestures. 

"How have I never heard of them before?" I thought half out loud. Charlie shrugged, shoving more spoonfuls of mashed potatoes into his mouth. "Your head is in the clouds half of the time- and they don't really interact with others." He paused and seemed to think for a second, "Except for their oldest boy, Emmett was it?" He asked more to himself than me. "That boy really likes to talk." He laughed. I nod along, not really getting it but wanting to support whatever Charlie was going on about. 

"Yeah, that's great.” I say through mouthfuls of mashed potatoes.

I gave him a thumbs up, which he returned with a signature dad-smile.

After dinner, Charlie insisted that he cleaned up so I went up to shower. I turned on ‘Black Parade’ by MCR and mouthed along to the lyrics while showering. After that, I finished my homework and stayed up scrolling through tumblr hashtags and blogs all night.

\+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +

Soon the morning came and I woke up with a groan. I swiped at my phone to close the alarm and rolled out of bed, tumbling onto the floor like. Like the day before, Charlie wasn't awake yet. I took a deep breath and breathed in the crisp air. And then I repeated the same routine again. 

The rain that was lightly drizzling was now pouring hard, students ran from their cars into the building. From my biology classroom seat I watched teenagers walk through the hall, in no hurry to get to their morning classes. I looked out the windows as the rain pelted down onto the ground, darkening the sky and concrete pavements with gray.

"Ms. Swan, early again I see." My teacher noted. He placed his papers for the class on his table in the front. I slinked down into my seat, pulling my black hoodie over my head.

"Lucky for you", he continued on, "Mr. Cullen will be present in class today."

I perked up at this, he handed me the lab for the day, "I hope you two will get along." The first bell rang and more students began entering the classroom. I watched the double doors, looking for anyone who seemed new. After two minutes and with the last bell nearing, I began to lose hope and almost decided that Banner had finally given into his senile delusions. 

Almost. Until he really did walk in.

"Ah Mr. Cullen. Glad to see you alive and well." Banner greeted the boy who walked in nearly late. He seemed to find the statement funny, his pale lips quirked up slightly just before the elderly man had finished his words. He looked down at his black shoes before anyone else seemed to notice. He clapped the boy's back and nodded in my direction, pointing at the black lab table that we would share. "You will sit next to Ms. Swan over there, Ms. Swan please raise your hand." 

I complied but as awkwardly as ever, feeling overly self conscious of my laid back outfit choice of a black hoodie over faded black ripped jeans adorned with chains and buckles compared to his stylish one. A black sweater over a collar shirt, with an ornate pin clipped onto one the collars and a thin chain connecting it to the other. It looked old, almost antique. The teen followed Banner's gestures and met my eyes- his were lined with either shadows of staying up far too late to be healthy or with pencil eyeliner- maybe a combination of both. 

He made his way over to me- our table and sat down. But he seemed more tense than he was before in the front. I lowered my head and whispered, "Dude.. are you ok?".

He stilled, as if his breath stopped, he managed out a small "Yeah" before turning to face the windows. He tapped his long fingers against the smooth black tables, the cuffs of his monochromatic shirt peeking out his sweater were done inside out, as if buttoned in a rush.

I tapped the table to get his attention but it didn't work. I lightly kicked one of the legs of the table which had also failed to gain his attention. In a huff, I moved my hands over, slightly reaching out to his sleeves. My fingers lightly brushed the skin of his wrist. He snapped his head and turned to face me, grabbing his wrist as if my feather-like touch burned his skin. 

'Is this guy deaf? How could he not notice me?'

I pointed to my wrist and he looked warily at his. He finally noticed the messily cuffed links and discreetly fixed it underneath the table. Thinking that he wasn't going to say anything to me, I turned my attention back to Banner. As I listened to him drone on about the unfortunate demise of his pet hamster Mitas, I heard Cullen whisper a "thanks" under his breath. I turned to look at him but he faced the window. Not moving even as the 'lesson' continued on. Discreetly, I watched his silhouette shadowed by the gray light of the pouring clouds.

\+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +

Lunch was one of my most favorite and hated periods of the day. While it was a free period, I had to deal with the stares and stifled laughter. The mix of me being the new kid, the divorced police chief’s kid, and my “unique” taste in clothing make a hotline beacon of small town and high school gossip.

"Hey Isabella!" Some random kid shouted from a nearby table, I ignored the call and continued on picking at my plate of gross congealed mac & cheese.  
There was one thing different today, stares and the rumors that would normally be focused on me were now directed at a group of teens sitting in the corner of the lunchroom.  
They looked as if they came out of a Vogue magazine, decked out in full black with minimal colors, with the exception of the smallest girl, her outfit littered with neon flashy colors  
ripped at the hem. Clothing aside, they were beautiful. Sharp jawlines and the same hazel-amber colored eyes. 

Cullen was watching me, I just knew it. But every time I moved my eyes to meet his, I'd catch the last milliseconds of him turning away to tune in to his family's conversations.  
At some point, the girl decked out in a magenta purple skirt with green fishnet stockings caught my eye instead. Her head snapped in my direction, unfocused- as if seeing something I or anyone else around for that matter, couldn't. After a few seconds, she bursted into a beaming smile and tottered over to my lonesome table. Her siblings seemed confused, varying from mild confusion of the boy sitting next her, to outright horror coming from Cullen himself.

"Alice don't-" He called after her. Alice paid no heed to his command and continued on her mission. She strutted, bright skirt swishing back and forth as she charged her way towards me. A girl leaned over to me from the neighboring table- Jessica I think- whispered nasally into my ear. "That's Alice Cullen, she's like, the weirder one of the Cullens. You know the Cullens? Of course you don't, you're a newbie. They’re a bunch of kids adopted by that new hot doctor and his wife. I heard that she can’t have children” She stared at me bug-eyed as if that was the most scandalous in the world. 

“Ugh, sexist small town hive-mind.”

I opened my mouth to call her out on her bullshit until she so rudely interrupted me, “Anyways they’re all weirdos who date each other-ew. They’re all so hot, they should really date someone else.” She smirked smugly, as if wanting me to say ‘Someone like you?’.

When I didn’t, she huffed and continued on her free exposition speech, “Of course Edward's the hottest- if he didn't dress like-" She gave my outfit an obvious look-over, "you." 

‘Ugh, not worth the brain cells.’’

I scoffed, giving her the most bored and unemotionally filled stare I could muster up. She cringed and scooted closer to her table and further away from me, making way for Alice to lean in.

"Hey Bella." She says, her voice melodic and clear. People around quieted down, lowering their voices and glancing over. I felt breathless, like walking out into a cold windy street; a sharp force stealing the breath from my lungs. I took a deep breath in, still cautious since she was Cullen's sister. Chances were, that sour attitude could be a familial trait.. 

She tapped her rainbow-painted nails on the plastic table to an unheard melody. She laughed, "You have classes with Edward right? Biology and Art?" 

I nodded, I haven't had Art yet, apparently Cullen shared that class with me too. Hopefully he doesn't sit too close to me. 

"He's broody all the time, but he's not a bad guy. He’s just socially awkward and doesn’t know how to talk to people.” She let out a small laugh, “Edward wanted me to tell you that he was sorry for being so rude during bio, he had a bad headache. You know, you two actually have the same taste in music, maybe you guys can go out to buy some new records!" 

"How do you-?"

"Oh! Gotta go! Have fun in class Bella!"

"Wait- hold on"

Just as she said my name, the bell rang. How did she know? And my taste in music? What a weird girl..  
  
Art class was next, I looked at my schedule and made my way to the west side of the building. The teacher in the room was shuffling around the closets, she had an old 80s pop song playing in the musty room. I pulled out my phone and plugged in my earbuds, pressing shuffled on my playlist. 

I slipped into my assigned seat in front of the old paint-worn easels, 'Helena’ playing loudly against my ears. I lost myself in the music, silently following along with the lyrics. I faintly heard the bells rings and students filling in the room. Ms. Cal chattered excitedly, her voice battling against the booming background of my music. Out of nowhere, the seat next to me that was usually empty, suddenly had someone sitting there. Turning my head around revealed Cullen, sitting there in all his glory. I wondered if we shared any more classes. 

“Edward! It’s so finally nice to see you again.” I heard Ms. Cal exclaim as I put away my earbuds. The room was now filled with talkative teenagers, happy to be in a more laid-back class. Without waiting for Cullen’s response, she turned to face the class, still standing in front of the ancient closets. 

“Hello class, it’s nice to see you all again. We have a fun assignment today! Since summer break had, unfortunately, recently ended, I thought that it would be a fun project to refresh those summer memories.”

Faintly I could hear someone murmur “I have no summer memories.”

Ms. Cal continued on without stopping, “Our assignment today is to draw out a location, or scene from our summer that you cherish the most! The catch is, you have to draw your partner’s scene, so make sure y’all describe it well. Good luck!” With a loud clap, she signaled the class to begin discussing.

I sighed, before Cullen showed up, I had done all the “partner” projects alone, or with Ms. Cal. Taking a peek at Cullen, I could see him in deep concentration. Was he thinking about his summer experience? Was it something he had done with his family? They seemed pretty close..  
Slinking into my comfortable wooden seat, I thought about my summer. It was mostly filled with preparations for my three hour flight to Forks. I had decided to leave earlier in the summer, partially to escape the heat and my mother’s relationship quicker, and to get used to living in such a different environment. 

My mom--and Phil-- were never too fond of my “special style”, as my mom so nicely put it. My mom was convinced that I had changed my looks from a sweet girl to a “street rebel” because of her divorce, no matter how hard I tried to convince her otherwise plus the fact that I had always loved the dark, dreary, and deadly far before the split. Phil always nagged me to change into something more.. “Appropriate”. Saying that the boys would never like something as wild as messily chopped hair and ripped stockings. He found my love of chains and buckles to be especially appalling. The constant heat of Phoenix also did wonders to my make up, so I tended to stay inside unless I was forcibly dragged out from the comforts of my bed. 

Arriving in Forks felt like finally taking in a breath of fresh air, both figuratively speaking and literally. The clouds were heavy and cast looming shadows over everything. Charlie was worried that the change was too much and that I would start crying and screaming to go back home. But I actually liked it here, Forks' gloomy atmosphere made me feel just at home, plus Charlie never said anything about my taste in clothing and he actively supported my fashion sense, which was a big plus. 

Cullen cleared his throat, garnering my attention. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but wasn’t exactly sure how to express it. I remembered Alice’s comments on how socially awkward Cullen was, Dad did say that the Cullens didn’t talk to others much. Deciding to put my own social anxieties aside, I asked, concentrating to not stutter my words, “Do you want to share first or should I? 

Seemingly relieved, Cullen gestured to me, “You can go first.” Thinking back to my summer, it felt so hectic, but also like nothing much had happened at the same time. Deciding to spare Cullen of my tragic backstory, I began to describe my first impression of Forks. 

“I used to live in Phoenix, Arizona” I said, giving some context, though I could already guess that he knew already considering just how much the people here liked to gossip. “But I moved here during the summer, a few weeks before school started, I guess my most memorable was Char- my dad, driving me into Forks.” 

“What.. What was your first impression?” Cullen slowly asked, putting careful thought into every few words he said.

I shrugged, “I’ve been here before when I was a kid, but that was a while ago. I guess my first impression as a permanent home was that.. It seemed pretty gloomy.” I gave him a lopsided smile. 

He turned his head, appearing to be really interested in my thoughts. “It’s different from Phoenix. Isn’t it?”

“It’s always sunny in Phoenix, and hot. To be honest…” I took a glance at him again, “I like the gloom here way better.”  
He gave me a small smile, and my heart froze just for a second. Damn, he was cute.

“I like the gloom here too.”

I smiled, “There’s a lot more trees here, compared to Phoenix. I never really thought about how different it was here, seeing all the leaves and that rain made me feel…” I trailed off, trying to find the right words to my emotions.

“Like you were in another world?” Cullen offered, I sighed. “Something like that, I knew that I was moving, but I guess it didn’t sink in until then. It felt so..quiet; but not quiet. Instead of cars honking, I could hear something in the woods. Oh. The woods. I forgot the feeling of them, they always felt like there was-”

“Something in them?” Cullen interjected, he covered his mouth and apologized, “Sorry for interrupting.”

“Yeah.. Like there was something hiding in there. I always wanted to go in when I was a kid, but my dad never let me.” I laughed softly. 

Cullen lowered his hand, he seemed more relaxed now compared to Biology, maybe his headache was gone now. “There’s something about it that just makes it so..alluring. It feels like an escape to another world..” 

We share a small smile over our apparent want for escape, I gestured to Cullen and asked about his summer. He paused and stayed silent for a while, finally deciding on the right words to use. 

“My family and I went to Alaska for the summer, to visit our relatives, nothing too interesting. Caught up on the missed times with each other.” His amber eyes soften at the memory, “We played baseball together.” He looked at me, waiting for my reaction.

“Baseball?” I laughed. 

His lips quirked up in an amused grin, “In the rain too, Alice swung too hard and hit Emmett straight in the face. Dead center.”

I covered my mouth to stifle the giggles coming out, “Sounds like a lot of fun, you guys seem like a fun bunch.”

“Emmett sure is.” 

We decided to start on our pieces, giving each other bits of details as we drew on with old pencils and low quality paints. Cullen asked me what shade of green I thought the leaves should be, I asked him if Emmett was alright after the unfortunate accident, even though I didn’t really need that bit of information for my drawing. He chuckled and said that Emmett was fine, “He had a head made out of steel.” Carlisle was on sight, so anything serious could have been handled by him.

We finished our respective pieces some time before the period ended, making small conversations on music and fashion as we worked. I gave him an uneasy look and a fair warning on my less than stellar artistic skills. He assured me that no art is bad, and things needed practice. 

On a count of three, we turned our canvas paper to each other. My breath was taken away as I saw an exact recreation of the entering road to Forks; the gray concrete road darkened with rain, the hauntingly beautiful woods that looked so hollow and yet full of life at the same time. His piece was darkened in tone, giving the greens of nature a more vivid saturation that contrasted with the heavy shadows; it was beautiful. 

Cautiously, I glanced at his face, just waiting for him to laugh at my comedic attempt at art. Instead, I was surprised to see him smiling softly at my amateur work. “It feels just like them, Bella.” My heart shook for a bit, it was the first time he had said my name. Which sounded strange, considering just how much we were talking before. Shaking myself out of my stupor and sudden jitteriness, I hastily responded, “It’s not Picasso or anything, but I hope I did Emmett’s face justice..”

Cullen laughed, “It’s exactly like him.” He handed his painting to me, “Here.”  
I looked back at him surprised, “You’re giving it to me?”  
“Think of it as a welcoming gift.”  
I exchanged his piece for mine, “It’s not anything pretty, but I’m sure Alice would get a good laugh out of it.”  
He looked at me seriously, but still held that same friendliness in his eyes, “Any art is beautiful, don’t put yourself down like that.”

I nodded, touched, giving him a quiet “Thank you” as the bell rang. Ms. Cal bid the class good-bye and wished everyone a “Happy rest of the day.”

Cullen and I parted ways to our next class and said our good-byes. I walked to my Calculus class with a smile on my face and a painting in my arms.

\+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +

“Nice painting.” Charlie commented, as he sipped his glass of ice water from a silly straw, an old joke-buy that he now used un-ironically.

I smiled proudly at the painting, “Cullen drew it for me in Art.”

“Cullen? Which one?”

“Oh, uh, Edward.”

“He’s a nice kid.” Charlie said, giving me a knowing smirk. 

I quickly turned back to stare at the painting again, “He really is…” I murmur mostly to myself.  
Getting up, I said a quick good-night to Charlie, rushing up to my poster-ridden room. Finding some spot on the wall near my cluttered desk that was clear of miscellaneous emo-rock band posters, I carefully double-taped the back of the painting to my wall. Standing back, I admired my quick work. I slipped out of my day clothes and into my over-sized MCR shirt and shorts.  
Curling straight into bed, my thoughts racked with Cullen and his painting. I’d have to figure out a way to really thank him, other than Charlie, I hadn’t felt welcomed in this conservative town.  
Not only did he like the same things as me, but he was warm and welcoming. My scrappy drawing really didn’t cut it. 

‘Maybe I’ll bake cookies or something, I wonder if he likes chocolate-chip..’

Deciding to think about it more tomorrow, I closed my eyes and hoped to fall asleep quicker.


	2. Cryptids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update! Hope you enjoy, kudos and comments really do motivate me to write faster! ^^

Chapter 2: Cryptids 

The sounds of rain pouring heavily outside roused me from a comfortable dream-less sleep, half an hour before my alarm. Climbing out the bed and down the stairs, I saw that Charlie was still asleep. I decided to whip up some eggs on the stove for breakfast, leaving a plate for him. Seeing how early I was to wake, I decided to do my makeup at home. Expertly dusting on translucent powder to my foundation, setting it in place. Whipping out my cheap dollar store eye-shadow pallet, I colored my eyelids with earthly tones and dark reds, deepening the shadows of the outer corners of my eyes with an almost black. Finishing my eye look with glittery lavender at the corners and center of my lids, lining with dark eyeliner and red mascara. 

Carefully packing up my cheaply packaged products, I checked one final time in the mirror. A simple black hoodie with a cartoonish skull embroidered at the corner, tucked into loose, faded black jeans- ripped of course. Noting the colder weather outside, I grabbed an oversized jacket, pulling my hood over the back. Zipping the sides of my everyday shiny platform boots, I hauled my bag over my head, making sure to lock the door behind me. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Banner greeted me with his usual quip at my "garish" outfit, which I politely gave a small acknowledgment to, before power-walking to my seat in the back. A few minutes after me, Cullen arrived, meeting my eyes before Banner's. Our teacher said something to him, but I wasn't really paying attention. 

Cullen looked like a god on earth, though that might seem like an over exaggeration, it really wasn't. His face was flawless, clear of any visible blemishes, I had to ask for his skin-care routine. Like me, his outfit of the day was completely in black; he wore a comfy looking woven turtleneck, a silver chain necklace adorned with a cross rested against his chest. 

"Good morning." 

"Morning." I replied back.

He pulled out his seat next to me, "You're pretty early.." 

“I like to avoid the morning rush.” I said, referring to the massive last-minute crowd of students desperately speed-walking to their classes. Cullen smiled at my comment and agreed with me. Apparently, big groups of hormonal teenagers weren’t his thing too, cool. I noted his continuous tapping on his lap and slight fidgeting, much like his sister.

The bell rang and Banner began his usual morning announcements as students scampered in late. He gives out a lab sheet that I had already done back in Phoenix. With the power of me and Cullen’s brain (and the answers I remembered from last year), we finished rather quickly. 

Our quiet conversation was drowned by the loud clanking of beakers and chattering. Sitting in the back corner of the room felt like we were in our own separate box. 

I told him about my extravagant life in Phoenix, about my mom’s small apartment littered with healing crystals and burning incense. I admitted that I had stolen a couple of obsidian and quartz to decorate my room with, mom never noticed. Cullen shared small snippets of his own life; I learned that his mother, Esme, was an interior designer. Their home off the main roads and burrowed in the woods, was remodeled by her, though the children of course had decorated their own individual rooms.

“My room? It faces the backwoods actually. At night I’d sit by the window and listen.”

“Listen for what?” I asked, curious.

He grinned, “Mothman.” 

I laughed and elbowed his arms, “We’re not even in the right town.”

“Do you believe in him?”

“Mothman?” 

Cullen nodded, he rested his head down unto of his crossed arms on our table, still observing my reaction.

“You won’t laugh will you?” I asked nervously. 

“Never.” He said it with such confidence, something told me that he wasn’t just talking about my response to a silly cryptid.

“I do, well I think that any monster out there exists, to be honest. For all I know mermaids could exist, maybe even vampires.” 

Cullen looked startled so I rushed to explain myself before he thought I was insane, “I know it sounds crazy, but people believe in some big guy up in the clouds. And there’s so much out there that people don’t know or can’t explain..” I shrugged, “Plus, I’ve seen some weird things that can’t be explained. For all I know, the BoogeyMan could be living in Utah.”

Cullen huffed out a soft laugh, he placed a cold hand on my shoulders. The cooling sensation spread from his touch, I felt the weight of his palm to be soothing. “Relax, if it makes you feel any better, I believe in them too.”

“Really?” I instantly perked up. 

“Really. What kind of weird things did you see?” He propped himself up with his elbow resting on the table.

I dramatically whipped my head left and right before leaning in and poorly obscuring our faces with my hand.

“When I was 12, I was in a national forest with my mom. And I saw something move in the corner of my eye…” I paused for a dramatic effect, gauging Cullen’s emotion. He seemed to be curious, locking eyes with me as if he was trying to read my mind. I continued, “When I turned around, behind the trees a couple yards away.. There was something, someone there. But as I moved closer, they turned around and poofed.” I waggled my fingers at him.

“Poofed?” Cullen echoed, raising an eyebrow.

“Poofed. I was so sure that someone was there, when I checked behind that tree, I saw-”

“Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, having a nice chat back here?”

Banner’s sudden voice jump-started my heart.I quickly whipped my head and body away from Cullen. 

“We finished our work, Mr. Banner.” Cullen said, his voice in a calm tone, clearly unfrazzled by the man catching us-- even if we weren’t doing anything wrong.

“Is that so?” Banner collects our papers and gives it a brief run-over. After a few long minutes, he gave a satisfied nod and warned us to keep our voices down. I slumped back into my seat as he turned his back, letting out a sigh of relief. 

“What did you-” 

Just as Cullen had started his question, the shrill bell sounded. The sound of rustling papers and clattering binders and chairs drowned out the rest of his words. I gave him a questioning look as I began packing my own things as well. He shook his head and mouthed “later”. Giving a nod, I mouthed a goodbye and a small wave before heading to my next class. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Long stares and whispering were becoming common to me as I sauntered through the lunchroom clad in my dark attire. Sometimes, people felt brave and shameless enough to yell out my name, Isabella of course. I hadn’t expected someone to shout out my name in a happy and friendly manner instead of one in a snarky, condescending tone. 

“Bella!!!”

Alice Cullen waved over at me excitedly, her pink cut off sleeves turned arm-warmers dangled and flailed in the air, almost whipping one of her siblings in the face. Said sibling scowled and playfully smacked at Alice with a well manicured hand. Awkwardly and well aware of Cullen sitting on the other side of Alice, I gripped my lunch tray of prison food and walked over to the group. 

“Hi..” I raised my tray as a form of greeting. Alice made room between her and Cullen, allowing me to slide right in. “Hi!!”, she responded back, I had to smile, her enthusiasm was contagious. She grabbed the arm of the girl sitting next to her, the girl looked and felt like a pale gothic queen, gauging my worth as a lowly serf. “Bella, meet Rosalie! Rosalie, meet Bella!” 

Rosalie gave me a tight smile, lips colored a deep velvet. Next to her, a buff tanned skin boy laughed, staring at her face. 

“Rose, don’t be so nervous!” He chuckled. 

‘Nervous? Her? Nervous? If anything, I should be the one shaking in my boots.’

Rosalie furrowed her brow and elbowed the boy next to her, sticking her chin up in a haughty manner. The rowdy teen let out a choked laugh and dramatically fell onto the other kid next to him. Said kid groaned exasperatedly, nudging at the obviously heavier boy. 

“Emmett, I’ll steal your xbox if you don’t get off of me.”

“How could you Jasper?! I let you play smash bro with me, we’re comrades!”

“We were, until you stole Daisy from me. You know I only play Daisy.”

“You can’t call dibs on a character!”

I laughed at their playful argument, finding their antics comforting and way less nerve-wracking from my initial image of unapproachable models. 

“Sorry about them, they’re idiots.” Cullen’s voice reverberated from my right ear, I felt tingles spread from my ear to my neck and let out a nervous chuckle. The lanky boy in a faded hoodie and collar-like choker stared at me strangely. 

“No problems, I think they’re pretty funny.”

Emmett cheered, “You hear that Rose? She thinks we’re funny!”

Rosalie groaned and shifted her weight onto Alice, scooting further from him. “Shoo, I don’t want your cooties.”

“So.. I heard Edward gave you a painting.” Alice grinned smugly as Emmett cried from behind her . Cullen let out a sound of protest that was cut off but Emmett’s shout of “YOU GAVE HER A PAINTING??” Seemed like he was getting cut off a lot today.

Remembering the painting, I felt my heart tighten and warmth filling my chest. Smiling, I said, “It’s the best welcoming gift anyone could ask for.. Oh! Speaking of which.” I turned to Cullen, “Which one do you like better? Chocolate chip or peanut butter?” 

“Um…”

“Chocolate chip!”

“Peanut butter is obviously superior.”

“I’m uh, allergic.” Cullen gave me an apologetic smile.

“Gluten?”

He nodded, stiff, “Yup.”

God, he was such a bad liar. I guessed that he really didn’t want anything in return, though I could respect that. Even so, I wasn’t going to back down.

I groaned, “That’s a bummer, do you have anything you really like?”

Cullen softly smiled, “You don’t have to give me anything, Bella.” 

I picked at the side of my lunch tray, “Yeah, but I want to.” I made sure to make the most determined face, just so he couldn’t refuse. And it worked.

“If you’re allowed out at night, I’d like to take you somewhere..if you want.” 

My heart skipped maybe ten beats, I was sure my face was flushing red. Nervously, I stammer out, “On the weekends.. I am.” 

Cullen let out a sigh of relief, “This Saturday, 6? I’ll take you to Port Angeles, it’s not much but there’s a record shop I go to a lot.”

I nodded, “That sounds great. I’d love to go with you”

“OOOOH! EDWARD’S GOT A DATE!” Emmett cheered, Alice joining in in his whooping. Rosalie and Jasper shared a tired look but seemed to be happy too. Cullen nervously rubbed the back of his neck, but looked at me with a soft smile. Alice’s eyes lit up and she tugged at my sleeves, “We can go dress shopping!”

“Dress shopping?”

She beamed, “For prom silly!”

‘Oh no, prom.’

“Oh.. I was thinking about sitting that one out actually..”

Both Alice and Rosalie let out a tantalized gasp, the latter clutching her chest. 

“No way! Then poor Eddie’s gonna go alone.” Emmett faked a sad face to emphasize his point, or maybe it was supposed to be a Cullen impression. 

“It’ll be fun I promise!” Alice pleaded. Rosalie stared at me straight in the eye and said, “I can and will make you a queen.” Alice vigorously nodded, “Rosie’s styling skills are out of this world, not that you need it of course.” She gave me a teasing wink.

“If it’s dress shopping, then I can come with you guys..?” I relented.

Alice cheered as Rosalie smiled fondly as the bubbly girl. “It’ll be super fun, I swear!”

“Not this week.” Cullen commented. 

“Of course not.” Rosalie smirked, “We can’t take your first ever date away from you, can we?”

“First ever date?” 

“The bell’s going to ring in a bit, we should get ready.” Cullen frantically cut in,  
Alice giggled and whispered something into Rosalie’s ears. Even Jasper seemed amused at their decision to gang up on the poor boy. 

Wanting to get the attention off poor Cullen and me, I searched the table for a quick topic change. Noting how none of them had any lunch trays of death, “You guys don’t eat lunch here?”

Jasper scoffed, “I’m not putting that crap anywhere near my mouth.”

I nodded, “You’re not wrong.” I pushed my own tray away, deciding to make something after school to eat instead.

“Our mom’s a great cook though.” Alice added in, “That’s why we don’t eat at school.”

“You should definitely come over and try what our mom made.” Emmett waggled his eyebrows at both me and Cullen.

Cullen abruptly stood up, clattering my tray against the plastic table. He pulled his backpack over his shoulders, I noted the many pins that littered his bag; some seemed antique, others, handmade. My eyes caught the flash of an enamel apple pin, a cross-like dagger striking through its core. 

“Bell’s ringing in a second, we should get ready.” 

Nodding, I pulled my own bag over my shoulders just as the bell rang. The rest of the Cullens followed suit, each of their bags personalized and fitting in their respective aesthetics. Alice had a transparent backpack, decorated with attached kandi beads and neon button pins. Rosalie held an impossibly small gothic vinyl shoulder bag, lined with expensive-looking fabric. Emmett’s bag was worn and lined with metal rings and dulled spikes. Jasper had a similar bag to mine, a messenger bag; it’s faux leather material shined dully with the fluorescent lights.

The halls were cluttered with students making their way to their classes or just loitering around during their free period. They quickly parted and made a path for the domineering Cullens, either consciously or unconsciously. I passed by two girls who made direct eye contact with me. They glanced at Cullen’s figure and then back to me, focusing primarily on my facial features. I felt my nerves prick at their scoff and giggles. As if sensing my emotions, Cullen moved closer to me, giving a heart-throbbing smile to sooth my nerves. Grateful and touched at his caring actions, I flashed my own back to him.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“You got something to say, Bells?” 

Charlie raised a brow, peering over his newspapers. 

“Who? Me?”

He gave me a knowing look and I relented.

“You know Cullen- uh, Edward?”

“You asked about his family the other day, what’s the matter? Did something happen? You didn’t pick another fight did you?”

“Wha- no! I know how to pull my punches dad, you don’t need to give me another lesson.”

Charlie nodded sagely, “I have taught you well, now what’s got you all worked up then?”

I lounged as casually as I could against the kitchen counter, “I might’ve been asked out… on a date?” 

“A date?”

“This Saturday, 6. Cul- Edward’s picking me up.”

“Edward huh..” Charlie rubbed at his chin, “Nice kid, quiet… Don’t stay out too late kiddo. Let me know when you’re coming back.”

I lazily saluted at him, eventually sauntering back into my bat-cave of a room, not before saying “good night” to Charlie of course. As soon as my foot passed through my black-painted door frames, I ran in straight to my bed, muffling an excited squeal into my pillow. Rolling around to ease the bubbling energy erupting from inside, I clutched a spare pillow in my arms, squeezing with all my might. 

‘Oh God what am I gonna wear?’

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Bella!”

Alice ran over and bumped hips at me as I approached the school’s parking lot, still empty as it was still early in the morning. In the not-far distance, I could see the rest of the family, Emmett waving his arms at me, narrowly missing Cullen’s head. I smiled back, though not at the same ferocity as the pixie girl, “Morning Alice.” 

She tip-toed and leaned in, bringing her hand to cover her mouth as she whispered, “You can come over to our place tonight, me and Rosie will give you a make-over.” I looked at her surprised, “How did you-?” 

Instead of gracing me with an answer, Alice simply winked, her glittery star studded makeup reflected in the gray sunlight. She pulled me towards the rest of the Cullens, each of them greeting me a good morning. Cullen and I naturally fell in step next to each other as we made our way into the building, he gave me the softest of smiles. I think my heart might have stopped and dropped in the lot just at the warmth that filled his amber eyes. I quickly turned to face down at my feet as I heard a snorting giggle most likely coming from Emmett, acutely aware of the heat running down to my neck from my ears.

Our biology teacher was somehow in the classroom before us, it was like the man lived in the school. Edward and I settled in our seat, the windows sheened white, reflecting the gray lights shining through the heavy clouds.

“My dad gave me the ‘ok’ yesterday.” 

Cullen perked up, for someone who seemed so untouchable from day one, his emotions were so easy to read. I couldn’t resist smiling. 

“Really?”

“Yup, 6 on Saturday right?” 

“Right.” Cullen looked as if he couldn’t be any more happier. From the front of the room, I could hear Banner scolding a student, not unusual. Cullen tensed, but before I could ask what was from, the boy made way towards me while calling my name. 

“Hey Isabella!” He grinned, hands shoved into the center pockets of his gray hoodie. “I’m Mike, don’t know if you know me.”

I smiled back, albeit awkwardly, “Hi Mike, uh, I go by Bella.”

“Aw shit, my bad Bella.”  
I shook my head, “It’s ok.” 

Mike stood there for a few more seconds while I sort of stared back in an awkward silence. 

‘Does he want me to say something?’

“Uhh..Are you going to the dance Bella?”

“Dance?”

“The spring dance, it’s girls choice.”

“Uh, I’m not a dance person.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

He didn’t move, I looked over to behind him. Banner was setting a pile of worksheets on the table. I turned my attention back to Mike, he seemed.. nervous? 

“Do you want to go to the dance with me?” His voice cracked at the last word.

“Sorry I’m not sure if I’m going.”

“Oh, well if you decide to go then..”

“Isn’t it girl’s choice?”

“Yeah, well.. I figured you would be too embarrassed to ask..”

I raised a brow, Cullen coughed. He was probably feeling just as awkward as I did, maybe even more from the second-hand embarrassment .

“Embarrassed.” I managed out, this conversation was close to killing me and I wanted it to end before I dropped dead on the table.

Mike nervously rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, since you look- well I mean, we’re so different. Like socially.”

“Socially.”

“Like uh, you know..?” Mike flailed his hands aimlessly, I stared back with a deadpan glower, hoping that he would bugger off. 

“No. I don’t.”

He obviously didn’t get the hint in my tone and continued on trying to explain his thought process--which I was not interested in, at all---whilst digging himself an even deeper grave. 

“You’re like the new kid, and you dress,well uh. Kinda weird, but in a cute way I swear. And I’m more of the uh, you could say, popular guy around. But I think you’re pretty hot, so don’t be too afraid to approach me. I promise I don’t bite.”

He ended his spectacular speech with a wink and a disgusting play-growl that I would never get out of my head. I never wanted mind-bleach more in my life. Cullen shifted in his seat, I could see his jaw clamped tight together, either from trying not to laugh or gag. 

“Not interested in you at all. Sorry.” I attempted to give a smile, which came out more as a grimace a retail worker would give at a complaining customer. 

“Not interested? How-” Just as he started on his rebuttal, the bell rang and I had never been so relieved in my life.

“Mr. Newton”, Banner called from the front of the room, “Get to class now, you don’t want Ms. Paris to be waiting, do you?”

Mike sighed and shot me a dirty look. “Talk to you later, Bella.” 

I heaved out a long, and loud sigh as Mike exited the room, slumping over the table. Cullen cautiously put his hand on my shoulder, his always cold hand seeping through my shirt, it felt so comforting. 

“That was awkward."

"Tell me about it." I replied, my voice muffled by my sleeves. Turning my head to the side, I saw how the gray light seeping into the classroom seemed to make Cullen's skin glow. "Spring dance huh.." 

He lowered his gaze, almost bashfully, "So you're not going at all?"

"Well… it depends really." 

"On what?"

"If a certain someone is available."

Cullen face fell, I had to swallow down a smile. "If it's you, then I don't know a single soul in this world who would refuse." 

I laughed, heart clenching even tighter and face most likely flushing red. 

'What a sap…'

Testing my head against my crossed arms, my view of Cullen turned sideways, though he stilled looked like an angel from any angle.

"I'm not sure… this guy's wayyy out of my league."

Cullen scoffed, "No way."

"Yes way."

He focused his gaze on me, making direct eye contact. Were his eyes always this reddish shade of brown? Hard to tell, Cullen never really liked maybe eye contact I noticed, unless he was being serious about something. 

"If anything Bella, the person out of anyone's league, is you. You're an amazingly kind person, not to mention how free-willed you are. I've only known you for a couple days, but who knows just how much more of a brilliant person you are. I swear to you, I've never seen anyone as beautiful and amazing in my life before."

I didn't know how to reply, well. How do you reply to such a heart-felt confession. Lucky for me, I didn't have to, the bell rang and we quickly shifted in our seats to face the front. 

With the buzzing in my head and heart, I could barely hear Banner over the thundering of my heart beats. 

I could only pray that Cullen couldn't hear it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Again kudos and comments motivate me to write faster! Stay safe in this trying time! Tell me what you think of this chapter!


	3. Ambush

"Are you trying to make her look like a traffic light?" 

Rosalie snarked from her comfortable side-lounge position on her gothic Victorian loveseat. Alive pouted as she out-stretched her arms, giving me a full display of the vinyl yellow tank top she had dug out from her enormous closet and plopped on the floor in a pile. 

"I think It's cute.. right Bells?"

I shrugged my shoulders. The pair had ambushed me in the parking lot, making a beeline straight to their black Cadillac while dragging my lifeless body across the crowded lot. The mob of teenagers separated like Moses parting the sea as the two approached. I could only watch in dismay as Cullen's waving figure became smaller and smaller, until Rosalie swerved around the exit corner and he vanished from my sight, tragic.

Alice excited chatter filled the ride back to their elusive mansion in the woods. Rosalie and I were more than happy to let her take the lead in the conversation. The topic at hand flew and jumped from fashion of the 1800s to some obscure events happening in Moscow in 1924. With my head resting against the worn leather, I happily listened to the small girl talk as a 90s gothic song played in the background.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cullen was not exaggerating when he said that his mother poured her heart "and blood" in renovating the place. It was like a scene straight out of a vintage silent film. 

"I love it." I said breathlessly. Alice peeked at my reaction and laughed, "Me too! You should come over more often then! We'd love to have you here all the time!" Rosalie gave the shorter girl a nudge, she "bashfully" giggled into her sleeves, but threw a quick wink in my direction. 

I looked around, the boys weren’t back yet. "I bet Emmett's trying to fight that dog in the park again." Rosalie groaned, exasperated. 

"Nope! He's having a wrestling showdown with Edward in the abandoned Toys R Us lot…” She narrowed her eyes, “Jasper's referee." 

"Ugh, not again."

"Girls! Welcome back, and who's this pretty lady?" 

A gorgeous woman--who I assumed was Esme--leaned gracefully against the patio’s pillars. Alice ran over to give Esme a hug, “Hi mom! This is Bella, our new friend!” 

“Chief Swan’s daughter right?”

“And Edward’s future girlfriend”, Rosalie playfully rolled her eyes. 

I ignored the comment with a flush creeping up my neck, “I’ve heard a lot about you, great to finally meet you.” I held out a hand to her, her steel black nails sheened as we shook hands.  
She smiled brilliantly, pearl white teeth contrasting against her midnight lips, "So have I, it's so nice to finally meet Edward's new friend! Now hurry on in girls, we don't want the pasta to get cold!" 

"Pasta?" I questioned as Esme urged me past the metal doors and into a beautifully decorated entrance. Marveling as the Victorian decoration adorning the walls and shelves of the house.   
"Your house is gorgeous"   
Esme smiled, "Oh thank you, I've spent a long time collecting these wares", her fingers brushed across the detailed edges of an ornate antique mirror. "I put my heart and soul in decorating the house." 

My eyes wandered across the wallpaper littered with sleek silver frames of black and white photographs. Still images of Cullen and his family laughing preserved for eternity, you could feel their energy emanating from the pictures. A stark contrast to the one singular photograph of my middle school graduation photo that Charlie had hung up in the living room. 

The older women urged me and the others to their kitchen, dark mahogany floorings and cabinets that were painted black. Accompanied by a metal chandelier adorned with ivory candles on the rim. On the table was a plate of steaming spaghetti pasta with white sauce, Esme eagerly explained her cooking process to me that went from one ear to the other with all her fancy jargon. 

“It looks delicious Ms. Cullen.” 

“Oh you don’t have to be so formal dear, please call me Esme. After all, you are Edward’s friend! I’m positive you’ll be a familiar sight in our home.” She passed a sly wink to Rosalie and Alice as they snorted behind me. 

I cleared my throat, embarrassed, “Right, uh- Esme.” She guided me to the black marble island seated me in a plush leather stool. Wow this place was bougie. Rosalie and Alice took a seat across from me. Looking down I could only see one plate of pasta. 

“Are you guys not eating?”

Rosalie blinked, “We ate already.”

“Really? I didn’t see you guys get anything? We left right after school ended.”

Alice laughed, it sounded a little bit forced, “We had some snacks during class, not really hungry right now.”  
“You sure?” I raised an eyebrow, “I could share if you want.”

The two immediately shook their heads, “Nope! Totally full I swear!” Alice insisted.  
I relented and dug in, God was it good. 

“Esme” The woman in question looked up, “You are a genius.” 

She laughed and gave me her thanks, adding in that she would be “elated” to cook for me again and for the rest of my life, to which I eagerly agreed to. 

I finished my meal and started to wash the dish, Esme rushed over with the speed of a hawk and insisted that I leave it there. I politely disagreed as I continued to wash the dish to her dismay. After I was done she forced me to agree to taking extra pasta home for Charlie. I thanked her and the girls dragged me upstairs to their rooms.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“As the smallest of the family, I believe that it is my God-given right to rummage through my closet first.”   
Alice proclaimed at the top of the stairs, she and Rosalie had been bickering as to whose closet we should check out first.

“It’s your God-given right to be punted for being that size.” Rosalie deadpanned in retort, “The choice is obvious, as the second most baddest bitch in this house- first being mom of course- we should head to my room first.”

“I personally believe that Jasper is the second most baddest bitch in the house, but I digress. Bells need COLOR for her date with moody emo pants Eddie. Therefore my closet would be the best choice.”

“You’re not wrong about Edward but their styles should match, not clash. If Edward is going to look like a bootleg Tim Burton film then Bella should be Emily, not Twilight Sparkles.”

It seemed like the debate was never going to end so I decided to compromise, “if we’re really going through with this torture, how about one person brings their clothes over to the other person’s room. That way everyone is happy.” 

Alice lit up even more, “Bells you’re a genius! I’ll bring my clothes over to Rosalie’s room, she has the bigger mirror!”

“Damn right I do. Come on let’s go over first. It’ll take ten years for Alice to pick and choose, we might as well get comfortable.” 

I nodded and followed Rosalie down the hall while looking at the decorations on the wall.   
“Are those graduation caps?” I pointed to a section with graduation caps arranged in glass frames in a grid. The dates seemed to go back at least 20 years. Rosalie hummed, “Yup, Jasper seems to think that it’s funny. You can get anything on Ebay these days.” 

We passed by a photograph of Emmet and Cullen where Cullen was lying in what seemed to be a desert while Emmet held a coconut over his brother’s head, ready to strike. As I prepared to open my mouth, Rosalie interjected, “Vegas, don’t ask.”  
I nodded.

We approached her lair’s entrance. “Behold, my chambers.”  
There were what appeared to be two doors, an intricately designed metal gate of sorts and a dark wooden door behind it. “You have a gate on your bedroom door?”  
She looked back at me with a smirk, “It’s to keep the critters out.”

Rosalie’s room was everything I had expected it to be and more. A giant vanity covered with mini-organizers filled with neatly arranged make-up. Her canopy bed was massive but still didn’t take up the majority of her room, it had multiple plush satin pillows delicately placed against an ornate black headboard, the bed was hidden through the sheer black fabric covering it. On the wall parallel to her bed were two windows with the top frame curved, draped with heavy curtains to block out any bits of light. Across from her bed was a gothic Victorian loveseat with velvet cushions. Of course her room was also painted black like everything else in it. A single word to describe her room would be regal, exactly like her.

“Well take a seat anywhere but don’t pull the shades, my room must maintain its ambiance.”

I nodded and took a seat on the floor next to her bed where a lush back fur carpet covered the same mahogany wood floors as downstairs.   
“So.” She perched herself on her loveseat, platinum blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. “Edward huh?” Her eyes held a teasing glint as she watched me fumbled. 

“H-he’s a cool guy- yeah.” I forced out, cool was an understatement. I’ve never met a guy as incredible as him. Well, never have I met a guy period, prepubescent boys found loners like me to be an easy target. It was never outright harassment like in movies where they pour water over your head, instead it was little things. Doodling on my books and belongings, writing and yelling out immature comments, making it seem like you were overreacting if you stood up for yourself. Not to mention that it was taken as a joke, an inside joke to all the kids in class. No one thought that it was a big deal, just messing around with the weird kid. Even if they did, no one really liked me enough to say ‘hey that’s kinda fucked up’. No one cared enough to.

It wasn’t any better here in Forks, hell it’s worse with the small white town conservative mindset. But at least here I have people who don’t care that I like the darkness and beyond, people who are also in love with the same things that I never had anyone to enjoy it with. 

I looked at Rosalie, still lying on her side gracefully. “Hey Rosalie?”  
“Yes?”  
“Thanks.”  
She raised a brow, “For what?”  
“Uh- everything y’know? I never really meshed with people back in Phoenix, and people didn’t really mesh with me. The people here are also kinda shitty but you and your family made it a whole lot better. I’ve never had friends like this before.”

Rosalie’s eyes widened and she placed a hand over her chest.  
“Come here.” She motioned me over.  
I stood up and walked over to her loveseat like a serf approaching the throne. She leaned up and held both of my hands, hers were the same chilling temperature as Cullen’s. Like him, her touch was feather-light, cradling my hands like they were paper thin glass. 

“Oop- what’s going on here? I hope I didn’t intrude on a tender moment.” Alice’s voice rang from the door’s entrance, in her arms was a giant pile of colorful clothing. 

“This is my child now. None shall bring harm upon her.” Rosalie said with the ferocity of a lioness.

“Oh wow you got her to swear an oath. You’re good!” Alice flashed me a smile and dumped the pile onto the ground. “No worries Bells! As long as you’re part of the family, no one will even get close to touching you, not even a strand of your hair!”

I flushed, “family?”

Alice brought her petite hand to her face with a snarky grin, “Oh you know~”

The heat crept up from my neck to my cheeks, “Nope. No clue.”

Rosalie heaved a sigh, “You’re going to fry her face if you keep this up Alice.”

“Sorry! She just makes it so easy!”

Alice plopped down on next to her heaving pile of clothes and rummaged through the pile. She let out a sound of excitement and pulled out a sparkling baby pink cropped tank top. Looking closer, it seemed like the top was embedded with tiny gems. 

“This would look cute with a fur coat, what do you think?”

The top was really cute but imaging myself wearing it out was honestly a nightmare.   
Rosalie waved for hand, “Next.”

Alice huffed and tossed the bejeweled tank aside, as a few seconds of rummaging she yanked out a skin tight lime shirt, the collar was loose so I assumed it was meant to be worn off-shoulders. 

“Unless you’re planning on making Edward a Kandi King --which will never happen in a million years-- hold off on the rainbows. She’s going to look like a cosmic bomb next to rainy day puddles.”

“Aww, but the rainbow…” Alice pouted, “well you don’t seem too happy with the colors Bells, so let’s find something more suitable!”

The afternoon blurred by with both girls pulling outfits from their closets as we chatted about random things. Ultimately, I settled for an oversized black graphic sweater that had been messily cropped, Alice shamelessly boasted that she had snuck it out of Cullen’s room and chopped it off herself. Admittedly, my pulse quickened at the thought of wearing something that used to be his. Rosalie supplied me with a black pleated skirt and adorning chains --courtesy of Jasper’s drawers she said. The outfit was complete with my own jacket and worn leather boots. 

“You look like a star!”

I laughed, “I think you’re laying it on a little bit too thick there Alice.”

Below us on the first floor, we could hear the front doors open with a clamour, Emmet’s loud voice could be heard muffled from downstairs. Rosalie motioned me to change back into the clothes I had worn today. The three of us made our way down the stairs and were greeted with the sight of Jasper holding Emmet down in a chokehold while Cullen unenthusiastically counted down from 10. 

Cullen looked up and we locked eyes, his eyes were a dark shade of umber. I could’ve sworn they were a lighter shade of amber a few days ago.

“Bella dear, would you like to stay for dinner? The boy had already eaten but there’s still more pasta left.”

I politely declined and said that I had to make my way back home, it was late and I needed to get started on dinner for Charlie and me. Esme nodded and pushed two containers filled with pasta, “Edward will drive you home dear, it’s too late and far to walk back.”

I looked at Cullen, he grinned and jangled car keys in front of me. I wished everyone a good night as Cullen and I exited the house and walked into the chilly night air of Forks. 

“Did you have a fun time? I hope Rosalie and Alice didn’t bully you too much” Cullen asked from next to me in the driver’s seat. 

I thought back to their many teasing comments and flushed, “Nothing too bad. It was really fun, I never had the chance to hang out with girls like that.”

Cullen kept his eyes on the wet dark road ahead, the headlights reflecting the water in the night. “You can come over whenever you like in the future, they really like you”, his grip on the steering wheel tightened, “I do too.”

My blush got even worse, “M-me too! Like you- and your family.”

Cullen relaxed and smiled, his eyes were darker now in the dark. I could smell the old leather of the car and a certain smell that I couldn’t clearly pinpoint. It was a clean scent of mint and wind, like the kind you would smell in an open field surrounded by sky. 

“Do you wear cologne?”

Cullen glanced at me, “I don’t, maybe it’s Rosalie’s perfume?”

I shook my head, “It smells like… wind? Minty wind?” I laughed, “I don’t know but it smells really nice.”

His eyes widened and he almost looked embarrassed if it weren’t for the lack of red on his face. “We’re almost at your place, do you want me to drop you off at the door or at the corner?”

I peered outside, we were approaching the corner that would turn to my house, “Corner’s fine, thanks Edward.” 

He smiled and pulled up to the street, “No problem, see you in school tomorrow?”

I nodded as I got out, “Of course, see you.”

He pulled away as I walked down the street, I walked to my house with a giddy feeling in my stomach.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“WOOOH! IT’S FRIDAY” 

Emmet cheered in the lot as we walked towards the entrance. Jasper groaned exasperatedly from next to him, “How do you constantly have so much energy?”   
The rowdy teen grinned and threw an arm around Jasper’s shoulders, “Lighten up bro, it’s not like you sleep or anything.”

I hissed, eying the heavy shadows under Jasper’s eyes, “That can’t be healthy.” 

“Yeah but so is downing three cans of monster at once, at least I’m not drinking liquid crack.”

“Youch, it was one time.” 

Alice laughed, her breath puffing into the air. The weather was freezing today, according to the reports, it was going to snow some time next week. She hopped over to me and collided to my side, nearly knocking me over if it weren’t for her inhuman strength for a girl her size. 

“Ready for your date tomorrow?” She and Emmet burst out in laughter, the lather waggling his eyebrows at me and Cullen, who was walking besides me. 

I grinned, “You bet I am!” 

Cullen stiffened next to me, bringing a hand to his neck bashfully. His eyes were darted away from me but a sweet smile was plastered on his face. 

“Look at that boy” Rosalie whispered to Jasper, “He’s totally whipped for her.”

I flushed and pretended like I never heard a single peep from the two, not even Jasper’s cheeky response of, “She is too.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two of us spent our first period finalizing the details of our date in our little corner. Murmuring quietly after finishing our lab report for the day. It was decided that Cullen would pick me up from my place at 6 pm sharp, and we’d drive down to Port Angeles where a dainty little record shop stood for roughly 20 years. Afterwards, we’d walk around and enjoy the view until it was too late for it to be socially accepting for two teenagers to wander around in the dark. 

“Are you wearing contacts today?” I asked, his eyes somehow looked darker than usual. It burned a deep shade of red-brown, a thin ring of amber around the edges. 

Cullen looked startled, “Contacts? I don’t wear those, er- I can’t. Allergy, you know.” He grinned at me, porcelain smooth skin crinkling at the corners. 

“It looks more, red? Than usual, maybe it’s the lighting in here.”

Cullen hummed, “Maybe it is,” though it seemed like he was saying it more to himself than to me. 

Banner called for the class’ attention for a final wrap up before dismissal, our conversation of his ever-changing eye color was put on the back burner in favor of the different functions of organelles and cells in plants and animals.

We were promptly dismissed after the bell rang--not that anyone waited for Banner’s dismissal to begin with--Cullen and I said our goodbyes and went our separate ways to our respected classes. 

I was walking to my calculus class when a call from my right alerted me, I glanced over and saw the infamous Mike sauntering over. 

“Hey Bells” He whispered, an octave lower than how he was talking the other day, his voice cracked at the final syllable. I cringed, the sweet nickname that Alice gave me sounded like nails on a chalkboard to my ears. 

“Don’t call me that.”

He rolled his eyes and I wanted to roll over right into my grave. 

“I was just thinking about you, and uh- any thoughts on going with me to the dance?”

“I already told you, I’m not going, and even if I were, I wouldn’t go with you.”

“Geez Bells, you wound me” He fake pouted and placed a hand over his chest, “What’ll it take for me to win you over? Don’t sell yourself short girl, you’re like mega hot.”

I groaned and brushed past him, “Not. Interested.”

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back, “If it’s that Edward guy that’s stopping you then let me tell you, it’ll never happen between you and him. Why not go out with someone who doesn’t look like he cries himself to sleep every night like a pussy.”

I yanked my arm back, anger bubbling up from my stomach, “What the hell did you just say?”

The late bell had rung minutes ago and the hallway was now pretty much deserted, I was surprised that a teacher hadn’t come out to check what the shouting was all about.

“Full offense Mike, Edward is a thousand times better than anything you will ever be in your life. How about you go and figure out why no one has asked you to the dance yet before getting jealous of other guys because you have a small-”

“HEY RUNT! BACK OFF FROM HER!” 

I turned my head to the shouting to find Emmet holding a bathroom pass in one hand. Mike nervously took a step back, taking a good look at the 6’4 hella buff senior who looked like he bench-pressed mba wrestlers for fun. 

“I wasn't doing anything to her dude, mind your own business.” He managed to grit out.

“She’s my friend, it’s 100% my business. Now back the hell off before I make you.” Emmet glared at the notably shorter kid. Mike took a glance at me before scowling and marching off to god knows where.

I rubbed at my arms where he had grabbed at me, “Thanks Emmett, he’s been getting up all in my face lately. I have no clue why he’s doing that.”

Emmett watched as Mike turned around the corner with a dark look on his face before turning back to me, he grinned and waved around the bathroom pass still in his hands. “No problemo, I was heading to use the bathroom ‘n I heard shouting so I popped over to check it out. Next time he bothers you again, hop over to me and I’ll squish in like a soda can.”  
He proudly clapped his hand over his chest, laminated bathroom pass dangling on a cheap dollar store string. 

I thanked him again and reassured him that I was going to be ok, and that no random teenage boy was going to ambush me in the halls again. Emmett waved goodbye as he headed to his initial destination and I decided to sit around in the staircase until class was over. At that point I was already way too late to get anything solid done in class, plus, I didn’t have the energy to deal with an angry teacher. 

I let out a heavy sigh that echoed through the hollow stairs, silently praying for time to pass more quickly so that lunch would come sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, it's been like almost a year (oops!) Finally found the motivation to continue, hope you enjoy the chapter. Let me know what you think in the comments~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I hoped you enjoyed reading the first chapter, please press that kudos button and comment your thoughts! Seeing comments and kudos really motivates me to write more!  
> I'm a very slow writer and my brain is very small, please be easy on me!
> 
> Thank you reading! ^^


End file.
